


Temptation

by mayathepsychic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathepsychic/pseuds/mayathepsychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There shouldn't be a catch. Sam hasn't caught a break since coming to Stanford; so he more than deserves to have a drink with this girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prufrocknonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prufrocknonsense/gifts).



> My first completed thing I'm posting on here as a bonus challenge for the Fic Love Challenge on tumblr. Never written SamJess before, but enjoy!

     Sam read that a mouse will always find free cheese in a mousetrap. There’s always a catch. But there has to be an exception, right? Because this beautiful blonde just asked him for a drink, no way are her eyes lying, or her sweet voice, especially the more than friendly hands that slide down his back. The gesture makes it known she’s talking to him and everyone else needs to back off. When he looks up to meet her cobblestone eyes, Sam’s speech seems to break. His throat sounded more like a creaky door hinge rather than words. 

 

     His eyes quickly did their work and took in as much as they could. The booth he occupied was short enough that his first sight was a small bit of skin peeking above her black jeans but just below her pink crew neck. Slowly standing up, Sam began to rub the back of his neck, subconsciously slouching to meet her height. Trying to pick up the conversation she continued, “My name’s Jess, Jessica really, but the offer still stands. You up for a drink?” Jessica’s hand left his back and went to her front, held out for a shake.

  
     Sam went over his options. He’d just finished up studying for midterms and could go for one. After non-stop hard work, he not only could go for a drink, he deserved one. Most of the girls he had interacted with on campus were a part of his study group and meant for business only. Even then it was only two other girls in his group, he didn’t have many affiliates. So in seeing the outstretched hand, Sam shook it, “I’d love a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a larger fic (if anyone wants it to be longer feel free to say so in the comments)? Didn't have time edit it so it was a true "drabble". Thank you for reading!


End file.
